Flying with Angel Wings
by TsubasaTenshi-sama
Summary: Tsubasa Tenshi is a guardian angel. Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi need help. She want's to save them. She would do anything for those three boys. even give her own life. Yup, she would die for them, yet she doesn't even know them.


Flying with Angel wings

Tsubasa POV

When I awoke I was in a field of flowers as far as the eyes could see. "Hello?" I called out waiting for a response. None came. I stood up and walked to the edge of the field. "Hello?" I said a little louder. "Who are you?" a voice asked. "My name is Tsubasa Tenshi. Who are you?" I asked.

"I am God. I have come to ask you for your help. But first I must show you something." He said. "Come over to this lake and look into it. Tell me what you see." I walked to the lake and to the end of the wooden pier and looked into the murky water below.

Three images appeared in the water. One was of a little blonde haired kid getting beaten by some adults. The next was of a boy with raven hair that was spiked. He was in a pit of despair and was sinking deeper and deeper into it. The third and final image was of an older boy with long raven hair in a ponytail. His eyes held the look of regret and longing. I could tell he lost something very important to him.

"Who are these people? Why are they suffering? Can I help them? Please? I don't want them to be sad." I told God.

"You want to help them? Good. I shall grant you the powers to help these lost ones. Bring them back to the light for me. The blondes name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has a demon inside of him and that's why those people beat him.

The raven haired kid is called Sasuke Uchiha. His family was killed by his older brother to stop a civil war. He does not know this and wants revenge for his family.

The eldest is Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother. He left his village to become a spy in a group of s-rank criminals. He lost everything except his brother who now hated him.

I will bestow upon you a mission. Help these three young men so that their futures may be bright. I will give you all the knowledge you need to know. I will show you their story. From start to the inevitable end. When you are ready jump into the lake and I will send you to them. To go between each just think about going to one of them. Good luck my little guardian angel."

With that said I jumped into the lake and was sent into their world. I decided to go to Naruto first. With a flash I arrived near him. I ran over to the place the villagers were beating him at.

"HEY STOP THAT! DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled at them. No one saw a thing.

'**Little one. They cannot hear you. Only the three who you are caring for and those who believe anything can happen can see you. You can show yourself to only those who you trust.' **God said in my head.

I ran over to Naruto and grabbed his hand. I pulled him onto my back and started to run as fast as I could.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you anymore." I told him since he looked scared. I ran and brought him to a secluded spot in the forest and set him down.

"W-who are y-you?" he asked shakily.

"My name is Tsubasa. I'm gonna protect you from now on. I won't let them hurt you. I promise." I told him. I saw him smile a bit.

"Why? Everyone says I'm a monster. Why would y-you want to help me?" he asked. He had tears running down his cheeks.

I stepped closer to him and he flinched. I sat down in front of him and cupped his cheek in my hand. I wiped his tears away and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Because you are not a monster Naru. You are a kid like everyone else. You don't deserve to be treated like that. You've done nothing wrong. I'm gonna be your guardian angel now, ok?" I looked him in the eyes.

He started crying more now and hugged me around my midsection. I hugged him back and rubbed his back.

"It's ok Naru. I'm here now." I told him as I comforted him. When he finished crying we both stood up.

"Hey Naru, is there someone you trust in the village? I'll take you to them. I have two more kids I need to visit as well. They're both a lot like you. If I can, I'll bring one to meet you." I told him.

"I trust jiji! I'd love to meet another kid as well. Oh and I also trust Iruka-sensei." He told me. I nodded.

"Get on my back. Oh and I forgot to ask. How old are you?" I asked as he got on my back.

"I'm 12. Next month is graduation and then I'll be a ninja! Believe it!" he said.

I smiled even bigger than I had before. "I should be around your age as well. Let's get going. I'll take you to jiji!" I started to run to the hokage tower. After a few minutes we arrived and I headed up to his office.

"Naru can you knock on the door for me?" I asked. He complied.

"Come in." we heard. Naru opened the door and I walked in carrying Naru.

The hokage gasped. "Naruto, what's going on? How are you floating?" he asked.

"Basa-chan, can no one except me see you?" Naru asked me.

"Here I'll let him see me and hear me." I said as I focused on letting him see me.

"Who is this, Naruto? I've never seen her before." He asked confused.

"My name is Tsubasa Tenshi, sir! I'm going to protect Naru from now on. I'm his guardian angel." I said excitedly. He nodded.

"Guardian angel? Who sent you here?"

I let out a laugh.

"God of course. I woke up in a field of flowers and God brought me to a lake. In the lake there were three images. Naru was in one of them. God asked me if I wanted to help the three boys and I told him yes. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing!" I half yelled.

"Three boys? Who are the other two?" he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha sir!"

"What?! The other kids you're looking after are two Uchiha's?! Not to mention one of them is Sasuke-teme!" Naru yelled. I set him down on the floor.

"I wasn't going to tell you. I wanted to surprise you." I told him in a bored tone.

"Would you like me to call Sasuke here so you can meet him?" Hokage-sama asked.

"No. I'll go see him myself. I need you to watch Naru for a little bit while I go see my other charges. And one more thing, no one can see me except them and you right now. I also can't touch anyone yet. That means I can't stop people from hurting Naru. All I can do is grab him and run."

"Ok. I'll watch Naru until you get back. Take care Tsubasa-chan and thank you. Oh, when you return, can I introduce you to some of my most trusted ninja?"

"Of course! As long as I trust them I'll let them see me. I'll be back in a couple hours at most! Take care Naru, Hiruzen-san!" I said before focusing on Sasuke.

In another flash I was standing in an apartment. I assumed it was Sasuke's since there was an Uchiha crest on a shirt lying on his bed. I walked to the door and opened the door. I walked down the short hallway and into the living room where Sasuke was sitting eating a tomato.

"Excuse me. Is your name Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and then looked mad.

"How did you get in here?" he asked angrily.

"My name is Tsubasa Tenshi. I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha. I'm his new guardian angel. I'm pretty sure you're Sasuke right?" I asked.

"There are no such things as guardian angels. Why are you in my house? Get out!" he raised his voice.

"I told you already Sasu. I'm your guardian angel. You can even ask the hokage. He'll tell ya the truth. And I can prove it too! No one except you and my two other charges plus whoever I deem fit, can see me!"

"Alright. Let's go to the hokage then." He said as he stood up. We walked out the door and I followed him as he made his way to the hokage's office. When we got there I knocked on the door.

When we heard and 'enter' we went in.

"You're early Tsubasa-chan." The hokage said slightly amused.

"Basa-chan! Are you done already? That was fast! WAIT! WHY IS HE WITH YOU?!" Naru yelled.

"He doesn't believe that I'm his guardian angel. Oh there are jounin already here." I said as I noticed a room full of jounin looking at Naru and Hiru-san like they were crazy.

"Tsubasa-chan meet my most trusted jounin. Can you make it so that they can see you?" he asked.

I nodded and concentrated.

"So this is the guardian angel huh. She's super cute!" a woman who I recognized as Kurenai said.

"How do we know we can trust her?" asked Shikaku.

"Don't worry about it Shikaku-san. I mean no harm. I am here to protect my charges and help them in any way I can." I told him.

As soon as I said that I was glomped by Anko Mitarashi.

"Kure-chan you are so right! She is soooo cute!"

The hokage spoke next.

"Tsubasa- chan, can you feel pain in this world?" he asked.

I nodded.

"In a few days I'll be able to touch and move things. I can be caused harm and even die. If I die I'll be reborn in about a week or less. But it still hurts. I stubbed my toe earlier and it hurt so yup." I said.

"Kakashi. You will train her for a month. At that time she will take the next graduation test with Naru and Sasu. You two can come up with your own training schedule."

I nodded and turned to Sasu.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked. He looked away and shook his head.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to the hokage.

"Um, it was nice meeting you guys but I have to go meet my last charge before I can take Naruto back to his house. Oh when and where should I meet you Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow at 6 at training ground seven? I'll bring a couple of my friends to help me. Who is your last charge?" he asked me.

"Itachi Uchiha." I said. "Well then I'll be off. I don't want to keep everyone up to late." I said as I gave everyone a wave. As I was about to flash off to Ita, Sasuke grabbed my shoulders.

"Where is he?! Where is Itachi?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't know. All I have to do to get to you three is focus on you. Keep in mind that I have just arrived in this world. Please let go of me before I am forced to take action." I said narrowing my eyes.

He went to grab my neck to choke me and I dodged. I grabbed both of his hands and swept his feet from under him. I straddled his back with my foot on his head. (Think Kakashi during the bell test.)

"Even if you killed me I would just come back in a week. And by the way, I don't take kindly to people trying to kill me. Admit defeat and I will let you up. If not I will tie you up and give you to your fan girls."

He grumbled his answer and I let him up. He glared at me.

"Quit glaring, it's rude. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, good bye. I'll be back before morning at latest." I focused on Itachi and flash. I was there.

I was in a dark hallway lit with candles. I walked up to the closest door and opened it. There was a blonde guy, Deidara, was lying on his bed. He looked over at me.

"Who opened my door, un?!" he asked. I closed it and walked to the next one.

In this room was Sasori. He was making a puppet.

He looked toward the door. "Who opened my door?" he asked stoically.

I went to the next room. I cracked open the door and peeked in. Sitting at the desk in the room was Itachi. He looked over at me and blinked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Tsubasa Tenshi. You're Itachi Uchiha right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Why are you here? These people will kill you if they find you." He said void of emotion except for a hint of concern.

"None of them can see me. You're the only one. I was sent here by God. I'm you're guardian angel as of today." I stepped into the room and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. I straightened back up and looked at him.

"Guardian angels do not exist. I suggest you leave before the others find you." He said.

My eye twitched.

"You two said the same thing. 'Guardian angels do not exist.' That's the same thing Sasu said." I told him.

"You met Sasuke?" he asked. I swear I just said that they said the same thing.

"Yup, he's one of my other charges. I also have one more as well. I just came by to introduce myself. I have to get back to Konoha soon so my other charge can go to bed." I told him.

"Why do you need to go back so your charge can sleep?"

"The villagers keep beating him up. I'm going to stay at his house so I can help him out."

I second later someone else stepped into the room. He looked like a… shark. This has to be Kisame.

"Itachi. We have a mission tomorrow. Pein wants to speak to you about it in the morning." He said. He looked around the room.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." He said confused.

I focused on letting him hear my voice.

"That's because he was, baka." I told him.

"Itachi, are you using a genjutsu?" he asked.

"Hn."

"I'm no genjutsu, baka. Whatever. Ita-kun, call my name and I'll be there. I'm going back to the village now. Bye!" I said.

He nodded and I focused on Naru.

Flash!

I was in the hokage's office. There was Naruto asleep on the couch. I let a smile adorn my face. He was so cute.

I smiled. Something grabbed my shoulder making me jump and almost yell.

I turned around to see Inoichi. He smiled and I let out a little laugh.

"So your back already? I'll walk you and Naruto home." He told me. I nodded and focused on letting anyone see me and hear me.

I picked up Naruto and walked with Inoichi back to Naruto's house. I could tell that this wasn't going to be an easy job.

**Author note: like this story? Just favorite it. Please. I love everyone who favorites, follows, or even just reviews. When reviewing please be somewhat nice. Do not use bad language please. Oh and thank you all so much for ready my story. If you comment, tell me which of the three boys she should end up with.**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


End file.
